


Scarred

by soulmate328



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Disfigurement, F/M, Finding comfort in sex, First Age, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, awsome first night in Thargelion, sex with feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 卡兰希尔与哈烈丝，以及他们在沙盖里安绝赞的初夜。
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Kudos: 3





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Scarred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768807) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



> #有车且互攻，注意避雷  
> #哈烈丝大概是我想象中的版本  
> #内有残疾描写注意

在哈拉丁人修建的粗糙堡垒的城墙下是堆积成山的奥克尸体，有的是被箭矢击杀，有的则能够看出是被重物砸死或被热油烧死。卡兰希尔第一次见到哈烈丝就是在城墙的墙脚，她身背弓箭手持战斧，从尸体堆上走下，来到他骑乘的高马跟前。她的衣衫褴褛与卡兰希尔的优雅华丽形成鲜明的对比，那幅情景简直就像是王子在和一只猴子见面。

用美丽与否来评价哈烈丝已经毫无意义。她的右半脸是一大片狰狞的伤疤，从她只剩一团黑红疤肉的右眼开始，一直蔓延到她的嘴角，一路上如大河的支流般延展出无数血痕，且可以看出脸颊有些凹陷，显然是少了牙齿。卡兰希尔推测这道伤疤多半是奥克那不够精良的弯刀造成的。她的黑色长发编成伊甸人战士常见的发辫，身上用蓝色的颜料涂抹了粗糙但十分独特的猛兽图腾——额头上是老虎的王字，鼻梁及其周围是鹰隼的尖喙和羽毛，两侧脸颊是森林狼咧开嘴时露出的牙齿，手臂上是鳄鱼的鳞片，衣摆下露出的半截小腿上则有点像是灰熊的利爪。卡兰希尔看见她的左肩一片愈合后的血肉模糊，想必是没有处理好的陈旧烧伤；她的手指也有着长期处于潮湿环境下的一些溃烂。她的皮肤是饱受风霜与烈日洗礼的黝黑，遍布着箭矢与刀剑留下的疤痕，伤口中流出的猩红鲜血、奥克的黑血与她身上的蓝色图腾结合在一起，让卡兰希尔一时间着了迷般难以移开视线。

“你就是卡兰希尔，沙盖里安的领主？”她抬起仅剩的一只绿色眼睛打量着他。卡兰希尔眉头一皱——她的声音有种不太正常的沙哑，像是砂纸相互摩擦时发出的声响。哈烈丝看出了他的困惑，指着自己的脖子解释道：“奥克血。他们从上游给河水投了毒，我们只能喝这东西。不至于出人命，但嗓子就变成这样了。”

这份骨气和豁出一切的英勇让卡兰希尔感到敬佩，他会意地点点头，并向她颔首一礼：“哈烈丝女士，哈拉丁人的领袖。我是沙盖里安的领主，卡兰希尔。”

“你们帮了不少忙。”

如果以卡兰希尔的标准看，这回答显然不够‘文明’，且低估了他起到的作用，毕竟他可以说是救了哈拉丁人的性命。但哈烈丝那不太‘文明’的话语却透露出真挚的感激来，且那沙哑的嗓音有种豪迈粗犷的魅力，这让卡兰希尔的态度变得比平常更为宽容了些。

尸横遍野，哭嚎声此起彼伏。卡兰希尔在出发前就得到消息，说哈烈丝的父亲与兄弟都已战死。他看着自己领地中这幅凄惨景象，发自内心地感到愧疚。

“魔苟斯的走狗是中洲生灵共同的敌人，然而我的援助却姗姗来迟。请原谅，哈烈丝女士。”

“跟你们没关系。”哈烈丝说，“我们是来这住的，不是来屈膝臣服或是被谁保护的。既然没向你宣誓效忠，我们也不指望你会来救。能赢自然最好，输了那就是我没用。”

卡兰希尔的敬佩又加深了几分，尽管那直接到有些粗鲁的话语仍然让他有些不适应：“你的族人想必需要修整。你们如果愿意，可以来到我的府邸暂住。”

“既然你这么说，我们就不客气了。”

尽管并不难以接近，但哈烈丝的态度还是带着恭敬的疏离。诺多骑手在两侧和后方保护着哈拉丁人的队伍，哈烈丝与卡兰希尔并排骑行在最前方。他们的对话大都有关伤亡情况和战斗经过，哈烈丝的回答总是十分简短，但卡兰希尔能感到她的绿眼时常流连在自己身上。那是一种刚刚经历过悲痛的人露出的阴沉目光，但在那灰暗的阴沉之下，卡兰希尔能感觉到某种野性而露骨的觊觎，那目光扫过他的头发，他的面容，他的肩膀，他的躯干，他夹住胯下骏马的双腿。卡兰希尔联想到蹲在草丛里狩猎的肉食猛兽，只不过哈烈丝给他的感觉更为克制而隐晦。

“我为你的父亲与兄长感到悲伤，哈烈丝女士。”他说道，“他们都是伟大的战士。”

哈烈丝的目光变得更加阴沉。她点点头，一言不发地移开视线。

七天后，卡兰希尔在府邸宴请了哈拉丁人。哈烈丝带着她的部下们进入宴会厅的时候，看起来精神了不少，想必在这三天中她已经和她的族人一起发泄了他们的悲伤——当然，这是过于私密的过程，不是卡兰希尔有资格目睹的。她没有穿诺多给她提供的精灵衣物，而是身着白色、浅灰色和淡棕色交织的森林狼皮毛制成的衣服，与精美沾不上边，但剪裁足够大方得体，有着领导者的大气，以及那种令卡兰希尔着迷的野性。她的首饰只有一对雕刻着树叶纹路的银制手镯，右脸的伤疤则用一块由卡兰希尔赠予的绢布遮住——黑色的锦缎，在她右眼的位置绣着金色的费诺八芒星。她的黑发清洗干净，在脑后柔顺地披散着，只在鬓角束了几根细长的发辫。这次她身上的颜料是鲜亮的红色，画成甲胄的图案，遍布她裸露在外的手臂，以及衣物缝隙间露出的躯干。

“哈烈丝女士，这是一场展现和平与友谊的盛宴。您为什么要用这样的的图案装点自己呢？”卡兰希尔不带恶意，纯粹出于好奇地问。据他这几天来对哈烈丝的了解，她虽然粗犷，却并不是不会看场合的人。

“我父亲告诉我，你们之所以在这里就是为了围堵北方的那座堡垒。奥克都是从那来的。”

“没错。我们各自守卫领地，形成安格班合围。”

“那和平就跟打仗厉害是一回事，不是吗？”

卡兰希尔愣了愣，随即仰头大笑：“没错，就是这样！”

周围的诺多们都露出惊讶的神情——他们已经很久没有见到他们的领主这样笑了，更别提卡兰希尔在所有的费诺里安中也是以性情易怒闻名的。

那天他们从下午宴饮到深夜，卡兰希尔跟哈烈丝分享诺多的葡萄酒，哈烈丝则以哈拉丁人酿造的发酵奶酒回敬，一边喝酒一边谈天说地。卡兰希尔挨个给哈烈丝介绍自己的亲戚们，并毫不掩饰地拿他们打趣。哈烈丝大多数时候只是听着，时不时抛出几句粗糙但让卡兰希尔认为一针见血的评价。在聊到好笑的地方她会咧开嘴角，露出被磨尖的虎牙。离她这么近，卡兰希尔才发现哈烈丝并没有自己想象的那么年轻——她的眼角已经有隐约的纹路，鬓发间有微不可察的一点灰。按照卡兰希尔对次生子女的了解，哈烈丝多半在三十到四十岁之间，属于偏向中年的壮年时期。

那只绿眼睛没怎么从他身上离开过，依旧是从他们初次见面开始就不曾消失过的，隐晦而火热的觊觎神情，看着宝座上的他的头发，他的下颌，他的脖颈，他的胸口，他的小腹，他两腿之间，每打量一圈就在眼底露出赞美之情，仿佛在透过他的华服观赏他的裸|体。每当她望向他的时候，那代替她右眼的黄金八芒星仿佛也在对他闪着光。卡兰希尔开始有点理解这些行为的含义了：对于痴心于他的女性，他习惯于埃尔达式的浪漫与忠贞，因此他没能立刻从她的行为中推测出她的意思。

这对卡兰希尔来说还是不那么好理解的。一见钟情在埃尔达中并不罕见，但他隐约感到哈烈丝对他展示的这种‘觊觎’实际上是完全不同性质的事物。这不符合埃尔达的印象。

“哈烈丝女士，”他被注视了太久，有些不满地说，“您好像对我……很感兴趣？”

周围的侍女忍俊不禁地笑了起来。哈烈丝看了看她们，又看向卡兰希尔，似乎有些不解。

“你们的女人难道不喜欢漂亮的男人吗？”她用那沙哑的嗓音问道。

侍女们的暗笑顿时变成了羞涩的脸红。这直截了当的话语，以及仿佛把男性和女性当成雄性和雌性一样的措辞，对埃尔达来说实在有些露骨。卡兰希尔感到自己的脸也发热起来——他并非没有被称赞过美貌（这对费诺里安来说简直太过常见），但哈烈丝的称赞给他的感觉像是在称赞一头雄兽。

“这个问题……实际上非常有趣。”他摆出一贯的严肃表情，开始滔滔不绝地说话，近乎于掩饰，“埃尔达自然不会不懂欣赏美，但您刚才所说的‘喜欢’显然有着爱情的含义……从这个角度看，我们虽然会欣赏同伴的美丽，但大多数时候并不会仅仅因为美丽而产生爱情……”

“不，我不是这个意思。”哈烈丝打断他，“我不是在说爱。我的意思是，你们的女人难道不会想和漂亮的男人上床吗？”

卡兰希尔在这个瞬间才意识到，他刚才的联想完全正确。哈烈丝就是在把他当成一匹雄兽称赞，他的毛皮多么富有光泽，体型多么庞大，兽角多么精美坚固，对雌兽多么富有吸引力。一时间他感觉自己好像变成了哈烈丝身上穿的狼皮，包裹着那被红色图腾覆盖的黝黑皮肤。他的脸更热了些。

“哈烈丝女士，”他无视自己脸上的热度，用不太友善的语气说道。费诺里安向来不喜欢被别人说倒。“我明白伊甸人的习俗与埃尔达不同，因此我会提醒而不是斥责您：请您以后不要再说这样的话。”

“好的，我很抱歉。”哈烈丝没多质疑地点点头，“但我刚才已经问出口了，我也收不回来了。你愿意回答一下吗？”

卡兰希尔咳嗽了一下，调整了自己的姿势。他突然觉得既然对方能如此坦率地接受自己的提醒，自己也应该适当地展现一点开放的态度：“对埃尔达来说，性是基本与婚姻对等的。我们不会同伴侣以外的人发生关系。”

哈烈丝思考了片刻：“那我可以理解为，上了床就等于结了婚吗？”

“……对于埃尔达的天性来说确实如此。洞房属于婚礼的一部分。”

“那要是被玷污了怎么办？难道必须跟玷污自己的人结婚吗？”

“埃尔达不会强迫任何人与自己婚配，哈烈丝女士。”卡兰希尔严肃地说。

哈烈丝的眼神奇怪起来：“所以你们在结婚之前都不会上床？”

“通常情况下是这样的。”

“那你们在洞房的时候是怎么知道该怎么做的？”

卡兰希尔觉得这段对话开始越来越不受他控制了，这让他不太高兴。他又调整了一下姿势。

“我们的长辈会私下提点我们。”

“但这种事情光是说怎么行？如果你们伤到对方怎么办？”

“……至少我没有听说过在埃尔达中有这种意外出现。”

“哦，”哈烈丝点点头，“是么。”

卡兰希尔不知道哈烈丝明白了什么，但看着哈烈丝的表情，他比较倾向于她只是接受了他说的话。哈烈丝给他一种奇特的单纯感——并不是说她头脑简单，而是说她很少纠结于什么事情，不管是亲人的死亡、族人的失败还是埃尔达的习俗，她都不会去认为这一切是无法接受或无法认同的，就好像是随着环境变化而适应着生存的动物。这种单纯既让她有着骄傲的一面，也让她有着平易近人的一面。她作为有着创造文明的能力的伊露维塔的儿女，天性却有些偏向于野兽。这或许是因为次生儿女的文明尚且年轻的原因，卡兰希尔心想。当年在星空下醒来的第一批昆第，在现在的埃尔达看来也不是那么‘文明’的。

大厅外传来粗犷的音乐和歌声，那显然不是诺多的乐器和歌手会发出的声音。哈烈丝站了起来：“看样子他们已经开始搞些真正的宴会了。你想一起来吗？”

强烈的好奇在卡兰希尔心中燃起，掺杂着一丝对未知事物的轻微恐惧。他轻轻吸了一口气，微笑道：“当然。”

哈拉丁人在篝火旁围成一圈，载歌载舞。那是一种即使在热情的诺多眼中也十分狂放宴饮方式，因此许多围观或是不明所以地被拉入宴会中的诺多都带着轻微的惶恐神情。哈拉丁人的弦乐比诺多的提琴与竖琴更为粗犷清脆，击鼓的鼓点更加豪迈，歌声则伴随着猿猴般的低吼与高啸。哈烈丝一个箭步跳到高台上，一边跳起宛如战斗或猛兽狩猎般的舞蹈，一边用她的沙哑嗓音应和着乐声唱道：

_怪物从旷野中狂奔而来_

_早上好，朋友！_

_他们在门前敲击着弯刀_

_早上好，朋友！_

_别睡觉，别倒下，我们还在作战呢！_

_嘿，早上好！_

_东来者掳走了你的挚爱_

_朋友，我跟你问好呢！_

_我的战斧将劈开他们的头颅_

_早上好！早上好！_

_哈！我要娶了你心爱的姑娘_

_醒醒，早上好！_

_英勇的哈尔达德，你怎么睡着了？你怎么倒下了？_

_喂！早上好！_

_我不会睡的，也不会倒下，我会对自己说_

_早上好！早上好！_

（歌词改编自网易《巫师3》OST：The Song of the Sword-Dancer）

哈烈丝用哈拉丁人的语言歌唱，那是一种与辛达语接近，却有着如森林和土地般狂野口音的方言。她特殊的嗓音伴随着歌唱几乎像是兽类的咆哮声，身上狼毛的柔软与红色甲胄纹路的刚硬形成奇特的对比。汗水淌下她线条分明的黝黑皮肤，衣物随着狂野的动作半敞开，露出大半个胸脯，在她每一次甩动头部或扭转腰臀时肆意摆动。一切都在卡兰希尔眼中充满着怪异和野蛮的奇特魅力。没有精灵少女会在跳舞时用手指做出利爪的动作或是双腿大张半蹲身体，埃尔达也不会有任何一首宴会歌曲包含‘用战斧劈开头颅’这样的歌词。他身旁的亲信在低声表达这种舞蹈和歌曲对他造成的轻微惊吓，并且说实话卡兰希尔自己也有些被吓到了，但随着恐惧带来的心跳加速，他也不由自主地感到一丝兴奋。或许这就是费诺里安的天性。

哈烈丝始终看着他——当然不是一刻不停地紧盯着，但她的绿眼睛大概每次会从他身上移开三秒，然后再盯着他五秒，再移开三秒，如此循环。除此之外，她的肢体还时不时会朝着卡兰希尔的方向甩动，挺胸、甩头、摆腰，以及十分频繁地对卡兰希尔咧开嘴角，那表情像是大笑又像是在展示她的尖牙。

“殿下，”他身旁的亲信说道，“哈烈丝女士好像想对你表达什么。”

卡兰希尔想起刚才他们的那场对话，感觉自己其实知道她想表达什么。只是他有点害怕知道。

宴会进行到深夜时，不论精灵还是人类都醉了。卡兰希尔被那醉意驱使着，跟哈拉丁人手牵着手围着篝火跳了几圈舞，还跟他们一起发出了几声那种猿猴般的高啸，但他觉得他的模仿跟哈拉丁人相比简直像是个羞涩的少年。他还跟哈烈丝一起用手从支架上烧烤的野猪身上撕下滚烫的肉来，蘸着蜂蜜吃，轮流用发酵的马奶酒和葡萄酒将食物冲进胃里。哈烈丝吃完之后舔着被烫得发红的手指，抬起头来对他露出她标志性的，仿佛狼犬呲牙一样的笑容。卡兰希尔看见她的尖牙上沾了一丝没有全熟的肉类的血迹。

当宴会结束的时候，哈烈丝的视线已经真的一刻也不离开他了。她伸出手抚摸他的黑色长发——在这么做之前她特意把手洗干净，尽管卡兰希尔还能闻到她手指上的烤肉香味和血腥味——把一缕发丝绕在手指上，鼻尖凑过去嗅闻它。卡兰希尔不太清楚该作何反应——并不是说他没有经历过，但他确实没有跟刚见面几天的女人在酒精的影响下做这种事的经验。可他意外的没有阻止她的欲望，于是任由她闻完他带着鲜花精油芳香的头发，然后扶着他的肩膀凑近他，舔了一下他的喉结。周围的人基本都醉得差不多了，但还是有不少诺多保持着一点清醒，看到这一幕都露出了惊恐万分的表情。

“你结婚了吗，领主阁下？”哈烈丝用醉意朦胧的眼神看向他，仿佛是突然想起这件事来。

“我结过婚。但我跟她……分开了。”被大海。

“如果你不想要，我不会再碰你。”哈烈丝继续说道，“我想跟你上床，领主阁下，不结婚的那种。你愿意吗？”

卡兰希尔短促地呼吸着，眉头紧皱，内心天人交战。这个女人对他一无所知。她只知道他叫卡兰希尔（他那该死的辛达语名字），不知道他本该被称为莫瑞芬威，或是卡尼斯提尔。她不知道他与妻子分离的孤独，不知道他失去父亲的痛苦——不，这点她应该是知道的——也不知道他发下誓言的执着，不知道他对辛达族，对他金发的表亲，对中洲一切事物的不满的源头。她能够像野兽一样适应任何环境，理所当然地接受失败与死亡，仅仅因他人的美貌而发出这样的邀请。卡兰希尔的高傲从未影响过她，她依然特立独行，认可一切却也坚持己见，而不是像他这样，不认可一切却为了誓言与仇恨不得不接受所有不合他心意的东西。她不过是比那些追求过他的精灵少女更加大胆——不，她根本不是在追求他，她只是在觊觎他，甚至不是觊觎他任何内在的优点，只是在觊觎他的身体。

但或许他需要的就是这个。不需要任何道理和解释，没有高傲，没有暗中记仇，与性格和品行无关。只是因尊重而将彼此放在平等的位置，并作为经历过世界都完全坍塌的悲痛的人，在一时兴起的激情中发出邀请，暂时逃避现实的复杂。

“我愿意。”

哈烈丝曾听母亲讲述过人类与精灵初次接触的故事。贝奥家族在林间沉睡时，金发的费拉贡德悄无声息地来到他们中间，拿起竖琴弹奏婉转的乐曲。她在遇见卡兰希尔前很少见到精灵，因此不太能理解故事中的氛围，但现在，她觉得自己稍微感受到一点那种做梦一样的感觉了。

她拉着他的手走向她的卧室。卡兰希尔比她高出一个头，她的眼睛只能平视他的肩膀。即使在夜色笼罩下，他的面容和双目也流转着某种奇特的光辉，让她能够毫无障碍地打量他。他的头上戴着一顶纤细的黄金额冠，长发比夜幕还要黑，皮肤是红润的白皙，脸庞棱角分明，鼻梁挺拔，嘴唇丰润微微泛红，眉毛像是雄鹰展翅，却总是皱着，脸上每时每刻都挂着近乎恼怒的阴沉表情。他的肩膀宽阔，身材修长，穿着一身带有金色花纹的漆黑长袍，左手中指上戴着一枚镶嵌着大块方形红宝石的黄金戒指。哈烈丝摸了摸他的衣袖，发现那材质能够像水一样从她指缝间滑落。

哈烈丝很难用言语形容她第一眼看见卡兰希尔是什么感受——她从一堆泥血中站起，看见那身着精美到令人瞠目结舌的盔甲，骑在毛色优美的骏马上的高大精灵，光辉像水一般流动在他衣摆之间。她的第一反应是自己看到了神明。那一瞬间，面临死亡的绝望和失去父兄的痛苦都消失了，她仿佛落入某种迷咒之中，全身心都只能注意到卡兰希尔。但卡兰希尔不是神明，他是真实存在的生物，哈拉丁人正在享受的富庶和无微不至的关照也绝非虚假。正因如此，哈烈丝才不管不顾地把卡兰希尔带到自己的卧室。她正身处天堂，但她终究是要离开的，她必须抓住这一辈子或许只有一次的机会，跟这美丽的生物共度一夜。在她重新踏上旅途之后，他超凡的美丽给她带来的醺然极乐就会像清晨的雾气般消散，她要重新回到潮湿的森林，重新拿起战斧与奥克搏斗，重新想起父兄在她眼前战死的惨状。

卡兰希尔的手虽然布满抓握武器的老茧，但他的手指修长优美，跟她布满关节病症引发的疮疤的手比起来简直像是用白银打造而成的——但不像金属的冰冷，他的手十分温暖。事实上，他整个人都在夜晚中散发着暖意，仿佛他的身体里有一团火在燃烧。哈烈丝觉得这一定会是个美好的夜晚。

来到卧室里，哈烈丝锁好房门，卡兰希尔点燃了几支蜡烛，礼貌而略有些僵硬地示意她先去洗浴。他想必还在适应‘我们上床但我们不结婚’这个全新的概念，哈烈丝不禁有点可怜他们——竟然在结婚之前都不会发生关系，而且还是心甘情愿地不这么做，他们的漫长生命该少了多少选择和乐趣啊？不过既然没人强迫他们这么做，他们想必也有他们的道理。

哈烈丝走进浴室。精灵洗浴用得都是活水，浴室的一面正对着赫列沃恩湖，在月光下闪烁着银白的细碎光芒。她脱下被汗水浸湿的衣服，首先用小刀刮干净自己腋下、腿根以及任何其他地方多余的毛发，然后在水中用带着植物清香的香皂洗去身上的红色颜料，把汗湿的头发也仔细清洗。做完这一切她擦干身体和头发，站到镜前打量着自己。

“哦，不，”她低声自言自语道，“这可不行。绝对不行。”

除了她右脸的伤疤，她的左半身还有一大片烧伤的痕迹，从肩膀蔓延到胸脯和腰部，也几乎覆盖了整个上臂。那是在好几年前，她在一场阻击奥克的战斗中为了保护侄子被热油浇中，若不是她及时举起左手的盾牌，她被烧毁的可能就是正脸而不是左半边身体。脸上狰狞的伤疤，扭曲变形的乳|房和血肉模糊的肩膀让她看起来像个怪物。没有颜料的装饰和遮掩，她就是个普通的、不再年轻的、又黑又瘦的残疾女人。

不，她不能用这副模样去跟卡兰希尔上床。他就不应该看见她这副模样。

脑子迅速运转着，哈烈丝从柜子里拿出自己想要的颜料。她在左半身烧伤的地方用刷子涂上大片的金黄，然后用更细的画笔蘸上浅棕和浅灰，勾勒出鸟类羽毛的阴影，让她的左半身和左臂从覆盖着丑陋的烧伤变成覆盖着黄金羽翼。她用银、灰和白在她右脸的伤疤上画出金属般的光泽，又用炭笔在右眼上画出了一只闭合的眼睛，再在眉骨和脸颊加上一点花草纹路，让她的右脸看起来像是戴着一块精美的白银面具。完成之后，她洗净双手，将头发梳顺，又在镜前仔细端详了一下自己，才深吸一口气打开浴室的门，一丝不挂地走了出来。

卡兰希尔正背对着她站在窗前。听见声响他转过头来，在看见她的瞬间睁大了眼睛，嘴唇微微张开。

“到你了，”哈烈丝感觉自己的心脏因满足和期待而狂跳，“慢慢来就好。这东西要一会儿才干。”

那高大俊美的精灵看起来有点恍惚地点了点头。哈烈丝发现他似乎不太清楚应该把眼睛放在哪里，那灼热的视线在她的脸上和胸脯上徘徊，至于更往下则一秒也不敢停留。他大步走进浴室，几乎像是逃离。哈烈丝长出一口气，想要在床上坐下但发现自己实在是激动得坐不下来，于是便学着卡兰希尔站到窗边，欣赏着在哈拉丁人那矮小并被树木笼罩的房屋中难以清楚地看见的绚烂星空。

不知过了多久的时间，卡兰希尔也走了出来。哈烈丝转过身，看到他和她一样一丝不挂，白皙泛红的身躯健美修长，除去那些伤疤之外那肌肤比她见过的任何女人都要光滑，就连最隐秘的那个部位都没有一根毛发。他的肌肉恰到好处地强壮，那头带着潮气的黑发披散着，尖尖的精灵耳从发间穿出，有几缕发丝垂落在他胸前，与白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。他的脸颊是通红的，眉头依然皱着，但看起来不像平常那样好像别人欠了他什么似的那么阴沉了。

哈烈丝改变主意了。卡兰希尔就是神——没什么好说的。

她走上前去，抚摸卡兰希尔的胯骨，他有力的腰身，他结实的小腹。她凑近卡兰希尔的胸口，在左边的那一点殷红上落下一个发出水声的湿润的吻。卡兰希尔顿时僵硬了，看着她的眼神像是在看一只哥布林一样难以置信。

哈烈丝拉着他来到床边，不太温柔但也并不粗暴地把他推倒在床上，从他脚边爬了上去。

昏暗的卧室里，卡兰希尔的裸体仿佛在发光。哈烈丝托起他一只脚踝，亲吻他的足弓，并用舌尖蜻蜓点水般碰了一下。她弯起他的腿，从膝盖吻到大腿内侧，在贴近他两腿之间的位置反复舔吻，甚至瘙痒般用尖牙轻轻咬着，听见头顶传来更为深重的呼吸声。她爬到更上方，这次用嘴唇完全含住他的乳头，用舌苔反复摩挲，让卡兰希尔的喘息愈发急促。她在另一侧如法炮制，直到卡兰希尔压抑着低沉的呻吟，脸颊的红色已经蔓延到了全身，才意犹未尽地放过他。

哈烈丝感觉到卡兰希尔已经完全勃起，滚热的性器摩擦着她的大腿。她看着卡兰希尔蒙上一层情欲的眼睛，在很短地时间内做出了决定。

她矮下身子，把他的性器含入口中。

在舌尖触碰到顶端的瞬间，卡兰希尔就发出一声惊叫，连忙抓着她的头发把她拉开。哈烈丝看着他那近乎惊恐的表情，问道：“不想要吗？我会很小心的。”

卡兰希尔的眉毛皱得更紧了些。他抿着嘴唇，牙齿摩擦了片刻，最终松开了手。

“你可以继续抓着。”哈烈丝说，“我挺喜欢。”

卡兰希尔的脸似乎更红了。他原本没有照做，但当哈烈丝的唇舌再次碰到他的性器时，他还是倒吸一口凉气，颤抖着再一次把手指插进她的头发里。

他的味道很好闻，淡淡的雄性气味混合着某种哈烈丝认不出来的花香。她敢说他比大多数哈拉丁女人都要干净，正因如此她才愿意用嘴取悦他。她的舌头卷过柱身，一寸寸把他的性器吞下，控制着不让自己的牙齿伤到他，但听着卡兰希尔愈发高亢而难以遏制的呻吟惊叫，她偶尔也会情欲上头，出其不意地用尖牙擦过他渗出清液的性器顶端，只为了听他一声不受控制的窒息般的叫喊，以及那滚过他全身的快乐的痉挛。

她吞咽着，直到她的鼻尖都触碰到了他下体柔软的皮肤，哈烈丝便收紧喉咙，让火热的口腔紧紧包裹住他。卡兰希尔急促地喘息，胸膛起伏着，口中发出的呻吟一声高过一声，手指紧紧抓住她的头发，头皮的痛感反而让她更加兴奋。哈烈丝刻意地用舌尖最后一勾，卡兰希尔就发出一声仿佛在战场上受到致命一击般的高叫，释放在了她口中。

哈烈丝咽下他的精液，意外地感觉并不难以忍受。她舔干净嘴唇抬起头，看见卡兰希尔摊在床上不住地喘息，手背放在额头上，从发际线到脚尖都泛着迷人的红晕。哈烈丝留意着不碰到他——高潮后的男人总是很敏感，她默认精灵也是这样——等他喘过气来，问他：“还能再来吗？”

卡兰希尔用十分复杂的眼神注视了她片刻，然后点点头：“过一小会儿。”

“好。”哈烈丝低下头，第一次吻了他的唇。她用舌头顶开他的牙齿，扫过他的口腔并和他的舌头纠缠在一起，精液和汗水和味道在他们口中传递，让人有些微醺。卡兰希尔托着她的后脑勺加深这个吻，舌苔和滚烫的吐息刺激着她，让她把手探向自己双腿之间——她已经湿得像是窗外的赫列沃恩湖，只是指甲轻轻碰到阴唇，就不禁从喉咙里发出情动的叹息。

卡兰希尔看见她的动作，双手握住她的腰，挺身将她放倒在床上，像一只猎豹般撑在她上方。他的眼神终于有些认真起来了——这让哈烈丝感到兴奋又期待。他俯身亲吻她右脸的白银面具，嘴唇一路向下，徘徊过她的脖颈，在她左肩的黄金羽毛上反复摩挲。他的长发和呼出的滚烫气息挠得哈烈丝发痒，她抱住他宽阔的肩膀，把脸埋进那头流淌的墨黑之中，双手滑过他优美的脊背，寻找他的每一处伤疤，用手指勾勒出它们的长度和形状。卡兰希尔吻过她肩膀和手臂上的每一根金色羽毛，嘴唇来到她残疾的左乳上，含入口中舔舐。幸好哈拉丁人装饰用的颜料是无害的，哈烈丝情动地喘息着，心想。不过她由衷希望他不会把颜料舔掉。她今晚绝不想让这伏在她身上的男神看到她哪怕一寸畸形的部分。

最后，卡兰希尔的嘴唇顺着她的小腹滑下，在她两腿间湿润的缝隙落下一个吻。哈烈丝满足地呻吟，轻轻摁了下他的头，卡兰希尔就会意地继续舔舐她的阴部。她感到小腹深处涌起一股热流，随着她身体的收缩开合淌出腿间的缝隙，被卡兰希尔的舌尖卷走。她眯着眼睛低喘呻吟，直到她感觉下体被舔舐得几乎彻底敞开，卡兰希尔才爬起来，让他们的胯部平行。他的性器已经再一次勃起，滚烫地摩擦着她敏感的入口。

“我要进去了。”卡兰希尔说。

哈烈丝把腿缠上他的腰，双手搂住他的脖子。

卡兰希尔一挺腰，几乎没遇到什么阻碍地就进入了她。敞开的甬道被修长饱满的性器火热地填满，哈烈丝发出一声拖长的低哼，既满足又欲求不满。卡兰希尔的额头上渗出微汗，稳重而缓慢地移动着身体，每次都几乎完全退出，然后又一寸寸顶开穴肉深根没入。哈烈丝在他每一次抽出时吸气，在他每一次顶入时叹息，腰臀随着他的动作摆动迎合，让体内的性器每次都能更加准确地戳到她体内最让她快乐的一点。

“嗯……领主大人……”哈烈丝的手游移到他的臀部，揉捏那紧致的臀肉，“你很好吃。”

卡兰希尔的呼吸一滞，又对她露出了那种近乎惊恐的眼神，但他摆腰的动作开始一点点加快，愈发充满力道。哈烈丝随着他的动作摆动身躯，双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，在他有力而火热的挺动下溃不成军，内壁被强烈的快感刺激得不停收缩，像是一张饥渴的嘴一样吸吮着侵入体内的性器。她听见卡兰希尔在她耳边发出低沉优美的湿润呻吟，觉得那声音跟自己不受控制时发出的沙哑浪叫相比简直像是流畅的弦乐和母兽发情时的叫声之间的差别。卡兰希尔双眸紧闭，眉毛似是痛苦又似是欢愉般皱着，大手握住她的腰胯忘情地挺腰，每一下热辣的挺进都能满足一点哈烈丝体内的瘙痒。

“哈啊……嗯哼……啊啊啊！卡……卡兰希尔……”哈烈丝喘道，第一次如此直接地叫出他的名字，“你很棒……真的，好快，好厉害……噢噢，我……我要……”

她感到自己的内壁开始不住地紧缩，那种由内而外的瘙痒感此刻达到了极致。卡兰希尔深长地呼吸着，显然比她有着更为出色的体力，稳稳地摆动着腰肢将她一点点推向高潮。他胸腹的肌肉随着他的动作色情地挤压形变，汗珠淌过他身体的曲线没入他们下体相连摩擦的部位，与他们其余的体液混作一团。

“噢……噢！埃尔贝瑞丝……姬尔松耐尔……！”她的身体猛然紧绷，就这样包裹着他达到高潮。卡兰希尔被她的骤然收紧逼出一声吃痛的低吼，嘴唇用力覆上她的，舌头被她的尖牙刺破，在口腔中散开鲜血的铁锈味，此刻却愈发催情。

他们不知道像这样纠缠了多久，哈烈丝感觉自己好像高潮了整整三次，四肢和腰背都在酸痛——她毕竟也不年轻了——卡兰希尔才颤抖着向后仰起头，几下急促的冲刺之后一声低沉的长叹，射进她体内。哈烈丝感觉她仿佛是被注入了一股滚烫的铁水，她甚至能想象出她的子宫被红热的液态钢铁点燃的景象。月光照在卡兰希尔被情欲攫取的脸庞上，任由她搂着他的腰如痴如醉地欣赏。

高潮退去之后，他慢慢退出她的身体，仰面倒在床上，胸膛起伏着。哈烈丝趴在他肩头，眯着眼惬意地等他缓过劲来，在他唇上轻轻一吻。哈烈丝原本不打算邀请他这么做的，但卡兰希尔实在是太棒了，她不得不改变主意——于是哈烈丝把手伸向他身后，探向他的臀缝。

“我想操你，”她的手指顺着他的股沟向下滑去，“这里。可以吗？”

又是那种近乎惊恐的表情，但这次他的脸庞被情欲软化，看起来没有前几次那种冒火一样的恐怖了。

“可以吗，领主大人？”哈烈丝又问了一次，希望她看起来足够认真。

卡兰希尔近乎麻木地点了点头。实际上他根本不知道这么做的具体流程，也不知道自己愿不愿意，完全是被本能主导着做出了决定。见他同意，哈烈丝坐直了身体，拿过床头上用来护手的精油。她身上的颜料已经被汗水弄得有些模糊，但说实话在卡兰希尔朦胧的视线中看起来都差不多。不得不说哈烈丝虽然是战士，但其实就跟大多数女人一样擅长打扮自己，只不过是以哈拉丁人的方式罢了。她应该也很懂得什么能戳中男人——或者说雄性——的癖好。卡兰希尔比她长了不知道几千岁，但哈烈丝明显是在这种事情上更有经验的那个。

“转个身，”哈烈丝一边把精油倒在手上，一边指示他，“趴在床上。”

卡兰希尔照她说的那样跪趴在床上，把自己最最隐秘的部位直接暴露在她的视线下，感到自己的脸因为羞耻而火热起来。他现在真的一点都不‘文明’了，简直就像个发情的动物。哈烈丝在他脊椎上落下一个吻，说：“不要碰你自己。我会让你很舒服的，我保证。”

不要碰自己？卡兰希尔脑子一片空白。那该怎么办？

很快，他感到后穴被一根细长的物体撑开，推开穴肉一点点深入。是哈烈丝的一根手指。精油尽可能地提供了润滑，但卡兰希尔还是感到一阵火辣辣的轻微痛楚。他不满地轻哼一声，哈烈丝便稍稍停了一会儿，才继续将手指完全顶入。

她的手指在他体内缓慢地进出着，就像他先前操她的时候一样。身体被他人侵入带来强烈的羞耻感，卡兰希尔感觉自己软下的性器又慢慢硬了起来，火辣的痛感也逐渐消退，变成了一种让人迷醉的瘙痒。哈烈丝的手指在他体内抠弄寻找着，最终在碰到一个凸起的部位时，快感在卡兰希尔脑中炸开，他猛地收紧后穴，腰背弓起，发出几乎不像男人的高亢叫声。

“没事的，没事的。”哈烈丝安抚着他，抚摸他的头发，“很舒服，对吧？”

卡兰希尔不知道怎么回应，也不想回应。从他们进到这个房间里开始，哈烈丝说的每一句话都让他感到浑身发热。那明明是毫无美感的粗犷语句——如果换成任何一个埃尔达来说都一定会更加浪漫的——但他却总是会被那些话弄得羞耻难耐，情欲勃发。他明明才是火焰之魂的儿子，才是煽动他人的人。但哈烈丝是次生子女，太阳的子民。他能在他人的内心燃起火焰，而她则可以直接灼烧他人的皮肤。

哈烈丝又加了一根手指进去，加快了进出的速度，并且每次都撞在那个让他欲仙欲死的地方。卡兰希尔发现自己开始不受控制地迎合她的动作，发出的声音也跟刚才完全不同。这次他的声音是更加羞耻的，更加无助的，仿佛带着一点哭腔——他真的快要哭了吗？

“呼吸，”哈烈丝抚摸着他的背，“叫出来就好，否则会难受的。”

卡兰希尔尽可能地吸气呼气，但还是觉得自己要窒息了。就在这时，哈烈丝又加了一根手指进去，把他打开到前所未有的地步，野蛮而飞快地操着他。快感随着每一次插入扩散到他整片腰臀，那是一种跟女性交合完全不同的感觉，他的膝盖都在打战，全身发麻，性器无助地滴落着液体，却不足以就这样高潮。他终于无法忍受，低声哀求道：

“不，不，太快了……让我射……啊啊，让我碰……！”

“再坚持一会儿，”哈烈丝的牙齿轻轻磨着他的耳尖，“就一小会儿。”

“不行……不行！太多了……哈烈丝……”他想要立刻把自己抚慰到高潮，但手伸向两腿之间时却不知为何服从了她的命令，只能去捏弄胸前挺立的乳头，“啊啊啊，哈烈丝！我不行了……”

“你可以的，领主大人。你很棒，很厉害。”哈烈丝又加快了一点，“没事的，马上就好了……”

卡兰希尔觉得自己真的在哭了。他全身都在痉挛，口中发出断断续续的哭泣和哀求，‘求你了’，‘让我射’，‘别’，快停下‘，以及其他一些他不愿意回想的求饶。终于，在他已经连哀求都说不出来的时候，哈烈丝用另一只手握住他的性器，用力而粗糙地套弄了几下，他就脑子一片空白地射在了她手心里。

他趴在床上，上气不接下气，床单摩擦着他两腿间私密的地方让他有些过度敏感，但他实在是没有多余的力气在挪多哪怕半分了。他看着哈烈丝在他身边躺下，再次脑子一片空白地看着她舔干净手指上的精液。

他们休息了一会儿，哈烈丝首先爬起来向浴室走去。卡兰希尔跟上了她，泡进温热的浴池里，用香皂清洗身体和头发。哈烈丝看见身上的颜料开始在水里溶化，抬起手臂遮住自己的胸口。

“你最好转过去，领主大人。”她说，“这不是什么好看的东西。”

卡兰希尔心头一凛。他知道哈烈丝有残疾，尽管她用颜料进行了遮掩。要不要回避？他思考着。他当然不歧视因战争而受伤的人，但或许这是哈烈丝不希望让他看到的。

“不，”最终，他还是说，“没关系的。”

哈烈丝没有再多说，任由水流带走她的掩饰。那伤疤毫无疑问是丑陋的，并且跟迈提莫的断手不同，她的伤疤有着另一种性质。如果说他大哥的残疾是一种缺失，哈烈丝的残疾则是一种变形。她捧起水把脸上的颜料也洗去，露出右脸的伤痕，与她血肉模糊的左半身结合在一起，让她看起来就像一具行走的死尸。

但卡兰希尔知道她不是。每当她仅剩的那只绿眼睛明亮地注视着他，他就能清楚地感觉到她体内的散发的蓬勃生机，昭示着她尽管残疾，但还将怀着希望和热情度过接下来的岁月。

“我很走运。”哈烈丝说。

“是的。”卡兰希尔说，“我见过类似的伤痕，在我的父亲身上。他被炎魔的长鞭和利爪重伤，最后没能挺过来。他死之前的那段时间，我几乎都认不出他了。那就像是他跳进了锻造炉里再被拉出来。”

在费艾诺死后的很多年，卡兰希尔都能在噩梦中看见他死前的惨状：盔甲都被烈焰烧得融进血肉里，那头丝绸般的黑发变成一团卷曲的枯草，四肢、五官和骨肉都融化变形。他还记得山谷之中回荡着的，父亲尖利的惨叫声，记得费艾诺最后一次望向桑戈洛锥姆的绝望眼神，他嘶哑地逼迫他们再一次发誓的时候，随着他说出每一个字从他喉咙里冒出来的黑烟。卡兰希尔是长得很像父亲的，虽然没有阿塔林凯那么像，但旁人只要一看就知道他是费雅纳罗的儿子。有时候，卡兰希尔会梦见父亲的脸变成了自己的脸，被炎魔烧得焦黑变形，抑或是被从桑戈洛锥姆救下的不是迈提莫而是他自己，浑身布满魔苟斯的刑具留下的伤痕，还被砍去了那沾上亲族鲜血的双手。

“你会再见到你父亲的。”哈烈丝说。

卡兰希尔发出一声嗤笑：“你怎么能那么确定？”哈烈丝并不知道曼督斯与他的殿堂，更不知道他的父亲将被困在那里直到世界尽头。

“我们都会死。”她说，“等你死了，就能再见到他了。”

“埃尔达与天地同寿。”

“离世界末日还有很久，就算是北方的那座堡垒被毁了，和平也不会就这么一直持续到那个时候。我们所有人都至少要在世界毁灭之前死一次，不管我们本来应该活多长。”

“所谓‘伤毁的阿尔达’吗？”他喃喃自语道。哈烈丝粗犷外表下的智慧再一次让他惊讶。

“不过，你当然还是应该好好活着。”哈烈丝补充道，“你还有那么多亲戚。运气好的话说不定还能再碰到个好女人，跟她生几个孩子。”

“不太可能了。你呢？你打算结婚吗？”

“再说吧。能找到合适的就结婚，要是找不到，我哥哥还留下一个儿子。等我死了，就换他带领族人。”

‘等我死了’。对他们来说，死亡是如此稀松平常，传承也是如此理所当然，而对埃尔达来说，王位的交接往往代表着最惨烈的悲剧。卡兰希尔突然想起了他们在维林诺的海岸上听到的诅咒，有关次生子女的繁荣和首生子女的注定衰微，突然明白了一些——尽管他依旧痛恨所有的维拉。埃尔达的生命过于完美，正因如此他们与这个伤毁的世界格格不入。在中洲，埃尔达比石头、树木、城市与王国更加长寿，他们可以见证河流干枯，斗转星移，却仍然存活于世，而人类则会随着一切的消亡也随之死亡，再产生新的生命，如此循环往复。次生子女才更像这个伤毁的阿尔达，更加符合世界的规律。

但诺多已经不能回头。他们背负着伤痕来到中洲，在这里积累更多伤痕，最终死去。如果结局必然如此，那也不过是是顺应了阿尔达的规律而已。在遇到哈烈丝，真正理解了次生子女的思维方式之后，卡兰希尔才明白了这一点。

“在你死后，你会离开阿尔达，见到你的父亲和兄长，”卡兰希尔说，“你会和他们永远在一起，直到世界毁灭，阿尔达进入下一个乐章。”

“永远在一起？你确定？你怎么知道？”

“这是……神明的智慧。”他实在是不想说出‘维拉’这个词，只好用了次生子女发明的这个不太准确的词语，“你无需置疑，哈烈丝。”

哈烈丝点点头，盯着水面，不知道在想什么。

他们在浴室里谈论了好一会儿宇宙星辰、沧海桑田之类的话，就像人在上床之后常常会做的那样。当他们擦干身体回到房间里，哈烈丝披上一件睡袍，遮住自己残疾的部分。虽然卡兰希尔的态度比她想象中的好了太多，但她还是希望能不露出来就不露出来。她和卡兰希尔一起换掉床单，打开窗户通风，还洒了点精灵带着花香的喷雾。做完这一切她看着卡兰希尔，问：“你要留下过夜吗？”

实际上她单身多年，并不习惯跟别人分享同一床被子。但如果让她抱着卡兰希尔睡觉，那她当然是一百个乐意的。卡兰希尔的脸颊又开始泛红了，而这次已经不可能是因为热水了。哈烈丝感到有些不可思议。精灵男人都这么容易害羞的吗？当然她并不是不喜欢卡兰希尔发红的样子。

“我明天还要早起处理事务，就不留下了。”卡兰希尔有点别扭地说着，穿好衣服。

“好吧。”哈烈丝点点头，“晚安，卡兰希尔殿下。”她这段时间也了解卡兰希尔是个王子的事情了。

卡兰希尔认真地望向她：“卡尼斯提尔。”

“什么？”

“我的名字是卡尼斯提尔，哈烈丝女士。”

“那卡兰希尔是什么？”

“那是我的名字翻译成辛达语。在我的母语里，我的名字是卡尼斯提尔。”

“哦哦。”其实哈烈丝挺喜欢卡兰希尔这个名字的，不过想必无论谁都更喜欢别人用本命称呼自己。

“那么，晚安，卡尼斯提尔殿下。”

“晚安，哈烈丝女士。”

卡兰希尔走了之后，哈烈丝倒在柔软的床上，感到十分惬意。她发现自己开始思考什么时候跟他共度第二夜了。这样是不是有点得寸进尺了？哈烈丝这么想着，甜甜地坠入梦乡。


End file.
